Ben Shapiro
Ben Shapiro= |-|Bunny Costume= |-|Freedom Toons= Summary Ben Shapiro is an American conservative political commentator, columnist, author, radio talk show host, and lawyer. He has written 9 books thus far throughout his political career, beginning when he was merely 17 years old. Many people on the left fear his ability to cause mass environmental destruction and psychological torment by speaking at universities, as well as his mastery of Jew-Jutsu and his 5-foot 9-inch Jewish frame. Despite the damage his facts incite, all that matters to Shapiro is letting his voice be heard and contributing to the fight. After all, in a world where the future of humanity is an important discussion to have, telling the truth is of utmost importance. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, At least Low 7-B Environmental Destruction via speaking Name: Ben Shapiro Origin: Real life Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Jew, 5'9'' 165 cm Jewish Guy, Political Commentator, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Master of Jew-Jitsu), Superhuman wits, Genius intelligence, Lightning-fast Speech, High-Capacity eye lasers, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Stated himself that he could resist the pull of the Thug Life for almost 17 whole minutes) Speaking grants him access to Weather Manipulation (Causes massive storms and hurricanes, stirs up angry mobs and riots, and destroys cities, all for miles around), Mind Manipulation (via his superhuman persuasive skills, said to be capable of converting the devil himself to Christianity. Even students who weren't present during his lectures needed therapy sessions solely from knowing that he was going to speak), Attack Reflection (via Mutually Assured Destruction), Illusion Nullification (via Fact-Checking) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (People feared him so much that they needed 35 security guards to contain him and his Jew-Jutsu skills and massive 5 foot 9 inch 165 Jewish frame. Could fight MCU Captain America), At least Small City level+ Environmental Destruction via speaking (Dave Rubin compared the impact of his lecture at Berkeley to be the equivalent of a hurricane. Mass destruction ensued, and people who weren't even within a 3-mile radius were affected. Assuming this distance, this would put Ben's environmental destructive capacity at 5.12 Megatons of TNT. The CAPE of a storm with about that radius would be around 7.23e+15 joules, or 1.72 Megatons of TNT) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with and talk faster than Dave Rubin, whom Ben himself stated to be capable of moving at 1 million mph, which would put him at Mach 1303. Can analyze and retaliate quickly thanks to his lightning-fast wits and intellect, countering fallacies with his own facts) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Very high, can debate for hours on end while talking fast, resisted the pull of the Thug Life for a solid 17 minutes Range: Melee, several meters via firearms, at least 3 miles and potentially up to Continental via Environmental Destruction (See note below) Standard Equipment: *'Firearms' - As Ben states himself, his grandparents and their parents as well are now ashes in Europe due to the lack of a means of defending themselves. Because of this, he keeps some firearms for himself. What type they are is unknown. Intelligence: Very high. Skilled at debate, leaves many people speechless with his overwhelming wit, skilled at observing opponents and their debate tactics, wrote his first political book at age 17, graduated from Harvard Law School, his wife is a doctor Weaknesses: *The symptoms of Post-Shapiro Disorder only affect those within the area of effect; anything outside of it will be completely unaffected. However, because Ben Shapiro's speeches are usually broadcast across the country, this weakness rarely ever becomes relevant. Anything within 3 miles of a TV displaying his speech is also affected by Post-Shapiro Syndrome, but the actual environmental destruction that ensues only occurs within 3 miles of Ben's location. *The psychological torment and environmental damage caused by his speech is completely passive, and he has no control over it. However, Ben does not care how destructive his facts are; all that matters to him is getting the truth out and letting his voice be heard. It also only ensues within 3 miles of Ben Shapiro himself, unlike the symptoms of Post-Shapiro Syndrome. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jew-Jutsu - A top secret form of martial arts that is passed down through Jewish bloodlines as a tradition; people of Jewish heritage and culture are required to master this art, and Ben is no exception. With his Jew-Jutsu skills, he can hold off 35 security guards all at once. Speaking - A technique of mass destruction. Because Ben Shapiro usually holds back and speaks rationally, the effects of him speaking aren't as long-lasting or prominent. The effects can come in many different varieties, and the area of effect lies within a radius of at least 3 miles. *'Destruction' - Buildings outside of a 3-mile radius have a poor chance of surviving Ben's lectures without crumbling to the ground, or at the very least, caving in. This is all assuming the heavy winds ensued by the storms haven't already battered them down. *'Storm Creation' - Hurricanes and storm clouds ensue. Strikes of lightning powerful enough to cause power outages for miles around will tear through the sky and reap at the ground. Entire towns and corporate buildings will be torn from their respective locations, and begin revolving around Ben at high speeds. Ben stands in the eye of the storm, completely unaffected by all of it. *'Post-Shapiro Syndrome' - A psychological disorder that is induced merely from being within a radius of over 3 miles within Ben Shapiro as he speaks. Because Ben usually holds back and speaks rationally, the symptoms aren't as drastic as, say, Post-Yiannopoulos Syndrome. However, all of these symptoms are induced even within victims who merely know what he is saying, regardless of whether or not they are **'Anger' - Angry mobs of otherwise innocent bystanders, complete with pitch forks, torches, and protest signs, will be consumed with anger and unleash their fury upon anything within sight, blinded by the rage that struck them out of nowhere. **'Persuasion' - Ben's words, to anybody willing to listen, yield the potential to change viewpoints drastically. Some YouTube commenters even go as far as to say that he could convert Lucifer himself to Christianity. **'Brief Unconsciousness' - Some victims of Shapiro's lecture at Berkeley found themselves unconscious, only to wake up in pools of sweat, urine, and various other fluids. *'Debate Tactics' - Aside from the passive environmental and psychological chaos that ensues whenever Ben speaks, Ben Shapiro has several debate tactics to use should anybody actively try to stand up to him. **'Mutually Assured Destruction' - When this technique is in effect, any physical or mental attack that is attempted on Ben will be reflected back at the attacker. The more fury Ben unleashes as he speaks, the more power he can redirect through this technique. **'Fact-Checking' - Using his superhuman eyesight, Ben Shapiro can observe the facts, dispelling even the most complex of illusions. Note: The area of effect for Ben Shapiro's words is only within a radius of 3 miles. However, while the actual destruction and weather manipulation is limited to a three mile radius of Ben Shapiro himself, Post-Shapiro Syndrome doesn't necessarily possess such limits. Anybody within 3 miles of a television broadcasting his speech will be affected with the symptoms, so the area of effect for Post-Shapiro Syndrome could potentially reach the edges of the entire continent. Others Notable Victories: Piers Morgan Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Political Speakers Category:Commentators Category:Lawyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Storm Creators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Gods Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Adults Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Real Life Category:Characters with forms Category:Serious Profiles Category:Memes